Un aullido en la nada
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Cuando Steven no tuvo nada que hacer, Lincoln se peleó con sus hermanas, Equestria sin gobernantes y todas las series desoladas. Me dedique a escribir lo que sentía.
1. Chapter 1

Bajó un tren de ceniza se marinan ideas.

Y aquí no hay un Steven o un Lincoln. No hay ponys fiesteras ni relatos que serán trascendentes. Nada para el volvo lleno de ansiosos de fantasías compartidas; porque siendo sinceros, si leemos fics, es solo para buscar que alguien aparte de nosotros, descubra al profundo animal que quiere beber nuestras propias indecencias.

Empatía dicen que le dicen.

Aquí solo hay reflexiones que haría pensar a la Sparkle, que enorgullecerían a Lucy Loud y que quizá, Perla llamaría inapropiadas.

Solo son escritos de una mente apagada.

Y nada más. Lean si gustan.

Lobo.


	2. Los matices del Gris

Los matices del gris: que conjunto tan espectral.

Podemos jugar con los blancos extremos y las líneas negras para definir el frío, la nostalgia, la soledad.

Podemos escurrir las sombras y a la vez resaltar figuras manteniéndolas en el total anonimato.

Podemos simular la asfixia y desfigurar la silueta más hermosa; ¡qué gran gama de colores tan desprestigiados!, mientras irónicamente, se convierten en amos de las mentes sórdidas y embelesadas por bellezas raras gracias a esa mala fama tan bien ganada.

Me encantan los matices del gris, la gama del blanco al negro, todo en el conjunto. Hacen de los bosques misterios y leyendas y de las historias de amor pálidas tragedias. Engrandece al villano y mitifica al héroe sacrificado.

Cubre de ritos malditos a los animales más simples y los vuelves aliados de Lucifer. Nunca mirarás a los ojos a un animal en los matices del gris de la misma manera que en total tecnicolor. Dicen que los primeros, carecen de alma.

Los caminos de primavera y verano se vuelven entrañables y de mal agüero; siempre hay un dejo de algo que se pierde cuando solo hay de blanco al negro; otoño en gris es el padre de los pesimistas y melancólicos y en invierno; de los soñadores de leyendas.

A mí en lo particular me encanta, me ensueña, me enamora.

Siempre me han gustado.

No sé si por romántico o por la soledad que me acompañó durante tanto tiempo. No sé si por un adorable paradigma o simplemente, por la sensación de que detrás de un árbol, de un bosque, del océano, de un río o una cascada, de una ciudad o un pueblo, de un cielo que sonríe tristemente en matices en gris, existen cosas que mi mente no alcanza a imaginar, pero cuya dimensión sobrepasa la fuerza de mis rodillas y no he perdido las esperanza de, algún día, en el mágico momento en donde no te enteras de que sueñas, sin pedirlo ni buscarlo, te envíe una tarjeta que diga:

 **El Lobo Hibiky.**

Detrás de los Matices del Gris.


	3. Amor sin Sentido

Vimos la lluvia, vimos las nubes, vimos el viento y el tiempo que zumbó en nuestros tímpanos al pasar tan súbito; que nos dejó selectivamente sordos. Nunca nos volvimos a escuchar.

Miramos la corriente del río lenta y sumisa consumirnos hasta amanecer en quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quiénes, todo tan despacio que cuando vinimos a ver, ya no nos vimos.

Las nubes nos hicieron cárcel y detrás de cada etérea pared cometimos pecados tan sencillos como humanos que nos fueron cambiando hasta ser irreconocibles, hasta ya no detectarnos más.

Y sola quedó la semilla. Triste y solitaria como el tono de mi sangre. No hubo árbol en el bosque que nos rodeó, sólo hierba espesa que con cada día, nos robó el tacto de tratarnos como salidos de un hermoso cuento.

Y así fue como poco a poco, con los ecos de los días y los crujidos del vacío en el pecho, nos fuimos perdiendo el gusto hasta llegar a preguntarnos, como lo hace un extraño al pedir indicaciones; "¿que hacemos aquí?" y, finalmente; "¿donde está la salida?"

 **El Hibiky**


	4. Grita el Ángel

Grita el ángel cualquier día, que te observa. La vitrina quedó abierta y se esparció un poco de antier. Se marina un viento frío y se descuelgan tres serpientes; una por cada sueño que tiraste sin querer.

Se visten de violeta las tímidas golpeadas. Desean que así de pronto dejase de llover. Se dispersan mil tugurios que revierten los papeles; un veneno ensimismado que me deja sin comer.

Las trompetas marcan fin y se cierra la alacena. Se recogen ya los naipes que se usaron en leer. Las historias, los fantasmas que bullen en nuestras mentes; descansan una par de horas entre las tres y las seis.

Y grita el ángel,

cualquier día.

 **Hibiky**


	5. Apenas es Lunes

Es extraño; un día comienza.

Con lluvias lejanas como cortinas de plomo avanzando imperceptiblemente mientras en mi cielo se luce el sol y el calor y los moscos.

Humedad folclórica tan típica que ya no estorba. Enfermedades extrañas, animales ajenos y nuestros. Todo raro.

Una tarde muerta, hasta las palomas están silentes. Es como ahogarse en un estanque en plena sala mientras el espejo de enfrente entorna niños jugando en un parque. Chicos de otro tiempo, agentes de un viejo sueño, pesadillas de temores mal fundados.

Es extraño, casi como dividir la realidad. De pronto, todo se vuelve un tanto sueño, un tanto demencia y cuando son las seis treinta pido la noche a gritos.

Se ríe el insomnio y lo abraza una huesuda mano.

Y apenas es lunes.

 **Hibiky**


	6. La Idea que se Negaba a Morir

De pronto hubo una queja de parte de una idea perdida, esa que tiene miedo de ser olvidada.

Tumbó un florero, destrozó unas cartas y me mordió los pies.

Hablando con ella entendí que era una perdida de una anciana musa que se quedo olvidada en una telaraña mal habida en mi mente. Se soltó una noche en la que quiso simplemente vivir

-¿es que no existiré?- me preguntó una tarde.

-no lo sé- le dije -aún hay gente esperando por viejos caminos que sin querer construí-

-¡Pero esos son vanos! -exclamó- ¡son estúpidos!- me gritó exasperada.

Y yo sonreí un poco. Luego le dije

-y a ti pequeño ángel ancestral, ¿que te hace ser estrella entre meteoros?-

-Yo soy idea naciente, soy tu mejor episodio, soy una piedra angular, soy caldo nutritivo, ¡soy un ejemplo de lo que miles en esta podrida pagina esperan!-

-¿lo crees?- le cuestioné.

-lo juro- respondió.

La tomé de sus pequeños brazos y la volví luz, luego la coloqué en donde deben estar las ideas desesperadas que luchan por brotar.

-¿Es aquí donde me vas a olvidar?- cuestionó-¿aquí a donde están los sueños muertos de tantos escritores descarnados?

¿Donde se ocultan los villanos de historias mal escritas?-

-si-

-te odio-

-y yo a ti- le dije a aquella idean que desgraciadamente no pude concretar

 **Hibiky**


	7. Nostalgia a las 3 de la mañana

No recuerdo tu voz aunque vibran mis pies en tus cuerdas vocales. Sueltan la sinfonía como dardo nuclear y se oye al silvar el llanto inocente.

En el blanco tapiz cual pizarra deforme se teje el sonido, el gemido y el sol. Pues la mañana avazó de la mano del tiempo, espantando el recuerdo sobre dos, o más cadáveres.

Al borde de la arandela de un anillo saturnal me vuelvo mirada al infinito.

¿Tanto me alejé? ¿En que se convirtieron?

Ni Doroty ni Alicia cayeron tan lejos cuando se perdieron.

 **Hibiky**


	8. Relato Nocturno

Un relato nocturno puede estallar en el cielo como fuego artificial; lleno de color y ruidoso, pero hueco, cavernoso y al final, más oscuro que antes.

Como pintar un cuadro con un amanecer sobre un lago, donde un ave blanca nada reflejando la paz en esa realidad plasmada. Una línea de oro partiendo el agua y un poco de hierba saliente del lado derecho inferior. Luego, malignamente pintar un cuadro pequeño con un feroz caimán apunto de devorar al cisne y colocarlo debajo. ¿Adónde se fue la calma?

La calma de un relato nocturno de media tarde sólo porque quiero llamarlo así; luego vendrán los literatos y me darán clases gratis sobre la evidencia de mi ignorancia. Y nunca seré más feliz por que siempre supe lo que hacía, sólo no supe darle nombre.

Así de pronto un trapecista falaz camina en cuerda floja sobre una tela de araña. Si se mueve mucho, será devorado, si se queda quieto, será devorado, si se cae, se ahogará. Y lentamente marca sus zapatillas blancas y flexibles sobre la tela, una a una, latido a latido, hasta que su corazón, finalmente, se detenga.

Deja que el florido cohete muera en el cielo para darnos un pantallazo de luz, aun siendo de tarde se aprecia el esfuerzo. Al final sólo es práctica, sólo es cascada, sólo es desagüe, sólo es desalojo, sólo es escape.

Sólo es la tarde extraviada queriendo ser noche.

 **Hibiky**


	9. El Telón

Una rueca para armar un telón que caiga con dignidad. Cascajo de una puesta que de saber se muere. Rescoldo de nada, silencio en las ventanas y afuera, la tierra árida.

El hielo en la espalda del ente volador aterrizado, con daga sangrante en voz de un despistado extraño. ¿Te buscan por Dios? Te encuentran por Diablo.

En el fango de un campo de guerra perdí; solo perdí, todo perdí. La arenizca que el viento disuelve lleva átomos de cánticos lunares y fogatas y juventudes ignorantes, de sonrisas puras e inconfesables pecados.

Y de amantes. Claro que también de amantes.

Un telón para arropar al olvidado, a los actores, a su pasado. Que de sed ha muerto el llanto y agoniza la cordura. Pinto al óleo la futura casa de los espantos.

 **Hibiky**


	10. Vinos y Licores

"Vinos y Licores" rezaba aquel viejo letrero todas las tardes despues de las cinco. Claro que estaba allí desde antes, un par de décadas antes; pero solo existía despues de las cuatro y antes de las 11 de la noche. Así tenía que ser.

Checo el viejo Casio en mi muñeca y por arte de una magia negra el letrero se manifiesta. Suspiro un poco, me acomodo la camisa y me aviento a la corriente.

Un intercambio, un par de palabras, quizá una descolorida sonrisa y todos a casa. Con la culpa en las manos, desbordantes de emoción por destapar los regalos.

Es cuando la puerta se cierra que comienza el añejo ritual; hielo, vaso, silla, música y un interruptor impaciente que transmuta todo.

Uno no se da cuenta cuando el tiempo se vuelve agua y terminas sumergido en la laguna del sopor. La niebla cubre las lejanías y entonces uno puede ser feliz, aunque sea una vil mentira.

Por que al final de todo ¿cuanto cuesta la risa? ¿Que precio tiene la carcajada libre de plomo y de metal en el paladar? ¿Que más debo pagar si doy tres centavos de salud, un kilo y medio de mi tiempo y media vida en sociedad?

Cuando encuentro las respuestas ya estoy de nuevo frente al reloj. Observando de pasada el callejón, esperando al invisible.

Faltan cinco para las cinco y nuevamente estoy de pie, frente al tablón de madera que esta tarde se me antoja eterno. Se alimenta de mi.

"Vinos y Licores" reza.

"Vinos y Licores" dice.

"Vino y Lo perdimos" va.

 **Hibiky**


	11. El Desinterés

Dejaste vivir mucho tiempo el bello cielo del desinterés parcial. El sol bañó tu piel y la primavera cantó como si fuera confidente eterna. Como una amante absoluta, siempre a la espera.

Malabares y serpentinas en una noche fantasmal, como era, se hizo nada una noche entera. Y no volvió nunca más.

Fingiste tu muerte cerebral entonces, para comprar buenos tiempos; treta espartana que cayó en desgracia. ¿Sentiste el amanecer de los años fugados?

No, para ti el tiempo no había pasado.

Ahora, en medio del gran océano de relojes muertos, buscas revivir al nadador.

Lloran tus manos antes palmípedas. De plomo el corazón se refugia en la galera hundida. Arrastrando tu cabeza y retando valentía ¡te da solo un día! Para aprender.

Si la noche abismal te aparca en el fondo del mar más a fuerza que a voluntad, volverás al desinterés.

Y es lo mejor que no despiertes esta vez.

Duele en primavera, se sufre en verano, cuesta en otoño; pero en invierno, llegar al desinterés en invierno, es morir viviendo y ¡te juro por Dios!

morir en vida.

* * *

Lobo Hibiky


	12. ¿Cambias?

**Uno nunca vuelve a ser el mismo cada día que pasa.**

 **O aprendes y cambias o cambias sin aprender.**

 **Si nada de lo anterior sucede; quizás no estés vivo.**

 **Simplemente.**

* * *

Un Hibiky


	13. Un botón Apocalíptico

Se acuna la mano para cargar un corazón. Un día así, sin razón.

Con comida improvisada se alimenta, se deleita. ¿Perdida de tiempo?

Si.

Lo sé.

Pero de viejo extraviado a joven sin camino alejarme de quien he sido es ya un delito.

Una traición.

Que bueno que no se me dio un botón.

Un botón apocalíptico.

* * *

-Un Maldito Hibiky


	14. Mal sueño

Dormir, creo que debo dormir.

O despertar, creo que debo despertar.

¿Que tan peligroso es no saber que hacer primero?

* * *

-Hibiky


	15. ¿Te reconocen?

Se cuelga un pequeño ente etéreo de tu esternón y por unas horas le da por habitar allí.

En su estancia se come tus ideas buenas, las ganas de comer, de dormir y hasta de respirar.

Cuando la entidad no es arrancada en un par de horas evoluciona en un deforme estado de coma del que alguno no salen jamás.

Muchos mueren en vida sin enterarse y dejan de existir, ceden su cuerpo al ente.

Cuando eso pasa, de pronto, ya nadie te reconoce. Nadie.

¿Te reconocen?

* * *

-Un Hibiky


	16. El Gato que Habita Donde Trabajo

**Y a todos los entes que sufren por nuestra maldita culpa:**

En el mundo hay seres que no saben por qué nacieron,

por qué sufren,

por qué les duele,

por qué siguen aquí y además, no conoce la existencia de la muerte;

por tanto siguen hasta que las fuerzas se diluyen y un día se van así como vinieron:

 **sin nadie que les diera una mínima razón para volver.**

 **Y así, habemos personas.**

* * *

-Hibiky


	17. Talento Muerto

Yo fui hecho para cosas que no hice.

Hoy hago lo que hago y lo hago bien.

Más de tanto en tanto, un filo gélido baja a mi garganta cortando y anudando hasta emplomarce en la manzana de adán, cerrando mi traquea. Literalmente.

Creo que es el alma susurrando: "me fallaste" mientras intenta asfixiarme en su rencor.

Y no es poesía, es un par de ojos pidiendo lo que nunca conoció, y es el dolor del desesperado, y es de pronto, todo el dolor de la humanidad.

-hIBIKY


	18. SOÑAR

Digamos que soñamos, solo por soñar.

Digamos que hay audiencia, solo por que si.

Abramos nuestras bocas para enterrar un poco la melodía del esperpento que nos vigila, y nos hace viejos.

Por que no somos mayores por deseo,  
quien lo querría.

Solo somos lo que necesitamos.

Lo maravilloso es que a veces, somos un poco más.

Algunos por suerte, otros por que se conocen.

Yo, por que lo quiero.

Me gusta, me agrada.

Solo soy quien soy. Con todo lo que implica.

LOBO HIBIKY


End file.
